The present invention relates to collapsible shelters, such as shelters frequently used outdoors to protect the occupants against adverse weather conditions, (e.g. sun, rain), and to be collapsed when not in use for storage or transportation.
Probably the most popular type of collapsible shelter is the conventional tent made of canvas or other sheet material erected by means of poles and ground stakes. Such collapsible shelters, however, particularly the larger size ones, are difficult and time consuming to erect for use, and to collapse when not in use.
An object of the present invention is to provide another form of collapsible shelter which can be quickly and easily erected and collapsed.